


Последний выстрел

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [9]
Category: RoboCop - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, Фотосет, Экшен-фигурка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Фотосет: экшен-фигурка Робокопа.
Series: Челлендж команды Cyberpunk 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865227
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Последний выстрел




End file.
